Justice/Supports
Justice and Knifez C Support *'Justice': Father! Oh man there is so much I want to ask you right now! *'Knifez': Ask away, I guess. *'Justice': Were you just watching me right there as I took out the training dummy from fifty feet in the air? *'Knifez': Was I supposed to be watching? *'Justice': Uh, yeah…you kinda were…but no matter! Did you notice that I trimmed my hair today so that it looks more like yours? *'Knifez': I wasn’t aware that you had changed anything, no. *'Justice': Okay, so no on the haircuts either. Got it. How about this? Are you watching me right now, father? I’m making a silly face! Isn’t that cool? *'Knifez': It’s a bit weird, honestly. *'Justice': I’ll stop being a bother now. I just wanted you to react in a good way and I failed so hard at that. *'Knifez': Hey, no one said you were being a bother. *'Justice': It’s okay. I got that you meant it. Looks like I can’t even please you here. *'Knifez': You’re a strange one, aren’t you? *'Justice': That’s what you always say! Fathers should be proud of their sons, not calling them strange! I can’t win with you! *'Knifez': …I stand by my comment. He’s a strange one. B Support *'Justice': Calling me strange is just motivation for me to do things better! I'll show my father how great I am, and he'll realize that I'm the best son he could ever have! *'Knifez': Er, Justice? What are you loudly yelling about? *'Justice': About how I'm going to show you that I'm great! *'Knifez': Don't hurt yourself trying to do that. *'Justice': I would never hurt myself! *'Knifez': You're standing on your pegasus' back. *'Justice': So? I do things like this all the time! *'Knifez': And let me guess, you've fallen off of there a fair time or two. *'Justice': If I have fallen, I don't remember it. And Hope doesn't remember it either. He'd stop me if I was prone to getting hurt. *'Knifez': Uh huh. *'Justice': I am unbreakable! *'Knifez': That scar on your head says otherwise. *'Justice': …So I fell off Hope's back one time and hit my head. Big deal. *'Knifez': In an attempt to make me proud? *'Justice': …In an attempt to get you to notice me from…wherever you go after you die. *'Knifez': Well I'm not dead here, so don't do this weird shit trying to impress me. *'Justice': Got it, dad! Justice and Rachel C Support *'Justice': Hey mom. *'Rachel': So he does speak to his mother. Good to know. *'Justice': Oh, I'm sorry. *'Rachel': It's alright. I totally understand that Knifez is more interesting than me. *'Justice': Oh no, it's not that at all! *'Rachel': Then what is it? *'Justice': I just kinda...grew up with you. You had to raise me alone, because dad died before I was born. *'Rachel': I see. I can definitely understand that growing up with someone makes one less inclined to speak to them. *'Justice': Yeah. Add that to the fact that you never had a negative thing to say about him, and it kind of got me really eager to meet him, and make him proud of me. *'Rachel': Oh, so I did nothing but talk him up, eh? Well, how does he stack compared to future-me's descriptions of him? *'Justice': He's as noble as I was told. He seems to get annoyed by me though. I'll get through to him, though. *'Rachel': Uh, sure. Hey, Justice? *'Justice': Yeah? *'Rachel': Don't forget to check in with me occasionally, okay? *'Justice': You got it mom. Justice and Bohl C Support *'Bohl': And then, if you are carrying the one, you can then...Justice? *'Justice': Zzz... *'Bohl': Justice wake up. It is rude to sleep when someone is learning you something. *'Justice': Hm? Oh, right. You were talking. *'Bohl': That was very rude of you. *'Justice': Sorry if I don't think math is worth my time. We have more important things to be worrying about right now, Bohl. *'Bohl': But maths is important! *'Justice': Not as important as saving the world. *'Bohl': ...Right. Sorry. I thought you would be interesting since we are very alike. *'Justice': We are? *'Bohl': But now I see that I can't be learning anyone anything yet. I'm not a well teacher. *'Justice': Whoa, I wasn't saying that, I was just...Bohl? Oh man, now I'm the asshole. Justice and Danica C Support *'Justice': Oh look, it's Danica. *'Danica': What's wrong with me? *'Justice': You are a liar and a thief. As Justice, I must uphold my namesake by not allowing you to steal anything. So what have you been pilfering today? *'Danica': Hey, whoa. I haven't even started today. And I'll have you know that I— *'Justice': Good. Keep it that way. I'm keeping an eye on you, thief. *'Danica': Hey, I promoted. I'm a Trickster now, okay? *'Justice': Sure you are. Old habits also die hard. *'Danica': Hey, Justice. Give me a fucking break. I haven't stolen anything today. And I wouldn't steal anything from the Shepherds except as a joke. *'Justice': Hmmm... Okay, if you insist. *'Danica': Trust me, dude. I don't need you on my ass today. *'Justice': Okay, but you bet your ass I'll be keeping a very close eye on you. *'Danica': Oh, I believe you. Just keep your eyes away from my ass, okay? *'Justice': Gladly. *'Danica': Pft. What a sucker. I sure hope he doesn't mind that he's missing a few bucks. Justice and Harley C Support *'Justice': Hi Harley. *'Harley: Er, hey Justice. *'Justice': Can I play with your hair? *'Harley: Why am I not surprised that's what you wanted? Sorry Justice, but I don't exactly have a lot of hair to play with. *'Justice': I know. I love the pixie cut, by the way. *'Harley: I do too. *'Justice': So what do you say? *'Harley: *sigh* Thanks for cutting my hair so it's the way it is. How long are you gonna hold it against me? *'Justice': Until you do something to show your appreciation. *'Harley: Like what? *'Justice': I...actually, I don't know. *'Harley: Really? *'Justice': I had something in mind, but I'm too nervous to ask about it. *'Harley: What the...? What? *'Justice': Nothing. *'Harley: Was it some stupid dare? Because I'll do a dare. *'Justice': Not exactly. Just nevermind. *'Harley: Oh...kay? Weirdo. Justice and Janice C Support *'Janice': Yo, Justice. Got a minute to help me out? *'Justice': Between counting split ends that I need to trim and worrying about if my dad will think I'm weird for doing that? I think I've got the time. *'Janice': Cool. So, I might have done some searching for something. *'Justice': Is it a new bandana? I've told you, the one you've got doesn't compliment your haircut at all. *'Janice': It's not a new bandana. It's better. *'Justice': This is…some berry juice? *'Janice': Apparently it works as a great hair dye. *'Justice': Oh no. No no no. I can't. *'Janice': But you can. *'Justice': I've told you, I can't dye your hair. It's so pretty! *'Janice': No, you've told me you won't dye my hair because nothing works. *'Justice': That's just specifics. *'Janice': But you've gotta do this for me, my dearest cousin. *'Justice': And if I don't? *'Janice': Then I tell your dad some embarrassing secrets about you. *'Justice': …Deal. Give me the berry juice. We're working a hair miracle! Justice and Jayde C Support *'Justice': Hello Jayde. *'Jayde': Hm? Oh hey Justice. I didn't see you there. *'Justice': I have a couple of questions to ask you, if that's alright. *'Jayde': Sure it is. You don't have to worry about a question limit like with my mom. *'Justice': Whew. Okay, so can you change into your bunny form? *'Jayde': Um, sure. I guess I can. *'Justice': Yay! *'Jayde': Okay. Now what? Or did you just want to see the flash of light? *'Justice': Now, uh, can I...touch your toebeans? *'Jayde': My what? *'Justice': Your toebeans! The little black things on your paws. *'Jayde': My...paw-pads? *'Justice': Yeah yeah, whatever they're called. *'Jayde': Um...this is really weird. Usually guys go for the boobs or the butt on a girl, but asking to touch my paw-pads is...strange. *'Justice': Please? This isn't in like a sexual way, I just like touching toebeans, and I figured if they're fun to touch on little dogs and cats, then they'll be even more fun to touch on a giant bunny. *'Jayde': Urgh, okay...just this once, though. *'Justice': Yay! *'Jayde': Heehee! Oh my god, that tickles! Ack! Stop. *'Justice': ….Holy shit. *'Jayde': ...What? *'Justice': Hearing you laugh in Taguel form was the scariest thing I've ever witnessed. *'Jayde': Heh...sorry. Justice and Kelsie C Support *'Justice': Keshie I have come with an urgent question! *'Kelsie': Oh, er, what is it? *'Justice': Permission to run my hand through your hair? *'Kelsie': Yeah, I guess that's cool. *'Justice': Sweet! You have such bouncy and lovely curls and I just want to steal them. *'Kelsie': Please don't steal my hair. *'Justice': But Kesh… *'Kelsie': My hair. My rules. *'Justice': Okay, makes sense. I'm not taking my hand out of it though. *'Kelsie': You have to eventually. *'Justice': Nuh uh. These springy curls are mine. *'Kelsie': I'm not so sure about that there, friendo. *'Justice': I'm holding onto them. They're mine. All mine. *'Kelsie': They're attached to my head. That means they're mine. *'Justice': So, two solutions? I chop them off, or you're mine. *'Kelsie': No, and I'm into girls. *'Justice': But the curls… *'Kelsie': I think you've had enough time touching my hair. Category:Supports